


Leather Pants and Candlelight

by PurplePatchwork



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Time Bottoming, M/M, Sex, Some Fluff, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/PurplePatchwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When getting confronted by a friend, Arthur realises he has yet to top his latest boyfriend. He immediately decides to make quick work of changing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Pants and Candlelight

For some odd reason, most of Arthur’s acquaintances saw him as a typical bottom. He couldn’t imagine where they got that idea- true, there were moments when he had taken on a more submissive role, but there were equally as many moments where the opposite had been true. Maybe it had something to do with his more slender figure, or his punk phase, when he’d temporarily dyed his hair cotton candy pink. Arthur didn’t really care for fixed roles when it came to sex. Bottom, top, something in between, it all worked for him. But then of course, when out drinking with an old quote-unquote friend one night, the topic of his latest boyfriend came up.

“So tell me chéri,” Francis said, smiling as he poured himself another glass of wine, “has our dearest Ivan taken you to bed yet?”

Arthur had met Ivan a couple of months ago at some gaming conference. He wasn’t even supposed to be there, Alfred dragging him over against his will because he’d been the only one with free time and, more importantly, a vacant car. At first the day had promised to become a waning headache, until he ran into several feet of massive Russian bulk. Ivan had profoundly apologized despite Arthur being the assaulter, but Arthur didn’t decline the drink he offered him. A long afternoon, several dates and a few months later, and here they were. Happily dating, and having people question their sex life.

“I’ll have you know that one, it’s none of your business, and two, of course we did it, it’s the 21st century.”

Arthur frowned into his glass while Francis chuckled good-naturedly. Their first time together was still fresh in his memory; how shy Ivan had been at first, Arthur coaxing him into a state of undress by soothing words and playing coy. How gentle, until Arthur demanded him to move faster, he wasn’t a porcelain doll for heaven’s sake, and _yes_ , how rough Ivan had been once finding out Arthur was indeed made of some much stronger material. They’d done it plenty afterwards, sometimes under the influence of alcohol, other times letting Arthur play out his more kinky fantasies (he never waited too long before incorporating them into the bedroom, not even with his more prude lovers).

“I am simply asking because last time you were drunk, you vowed to make him yours. Don’t you remember, mon lapin?” Francis purred, sending his companion a smirk when Arthur’s frown deepened.

“I say so many things when I’m smashed-“

“Ah, so you are trying to back out of it, hm?”

“Back out of what?”

“The bet,” Francis helped remind him, obviously enjoying himself very much. “You got quite upset when everyone kept claiming Ivan was the one topping you, and made a bet that by the end of the month you would have topped him. So I ask you, have you kept to your end of the deal? Or is it time for you to finally admit you are a far more submissive partner?”

Arthur hackled, tried to get the words out, searched through his memories. Surely he’d topped Ivan before, either in drunken haze or in one of his more horny episodes… Nothing came. All he saw was Ivan above him, his broad chest and hooded amethysts, Ivan under him as he straddled his hips, a perfect powerbottom, but still a bottom. He hadn’t topped Ivan yet, the first time this happened with one of his lovers. They’d already been together for several months, how could he have let this happen? Not that he hated being the bottom- again, roles didn’t much bother him, and Ivan always complied to his every wish. But with this conversation, a sudden need, a sudden desire filled his entire being.

Pouring the rest of his drink down his throat and setting the glass down with a loud clink, he sneered with victoriously shimmering eyes. “Oh, just you wait Bonnefoy. I’ll give you a story to tell once I’m done with him.”

∞

Ivan came home to a very nicely decorated bedroom, candles creating a sultry atmosphere and red velvet spread across the covers, across his lover, who lay on the bed with only a very tight-fitting pair of leather trousers, in a position that screamed “draw me like one of your French girls.”

Arthur smirked when Ivan dropped his bag to the floor, mesmerized by the sexy display. With a click of the remote a song could be heard, low and sexy. He let himself slide off the bed and slowly stalked over, swaying his hips from side to side, mouthing the words at his soon-to-be love prize. Ivan smiled when arms were casually draped across his shoulders, Arthur moving his hips in circular movements along the music, waiting for Ivan to snake his own arms around his waist and reel him in.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Ivan purred, accented voice rumbling in delicious trembles across Arthur’s skin.

“I thought we should celebrate being together over half a year,” Arthur replied, moving until Ivan was moving with him, the two swaying through the room in a sensual not-quite tango. Ivan’s coat was quickly dropped to the ground, thin lips finding Arthur’s neck to draw out the moans he most loved.

Arthur for once, didn’t let himself be swept away. Instead, he softly pushed back, Ivan eyeing surprised when his scarf was gently unravelled from his marble skin. Put away with care, he let Arthur attack his neck instead, sighing when he felt a light suckling and nipping, knowing there would soon be purple spots forming.

“Arthur,” he breathed contentedly, letting his hands slip into the back of those black leather pants, feeling a sturdy rear. Then suddenly he was pushed back, toppling over until he was blinking up at the ceiling. The music still playing, Arthur crawled on top of him, expression equally excited as hungry.

“I thought we could switch things up a little for once,” he mumbled, beginning to work on unbuttoning his shirt.

Ivan paused, letting the other’s words sink in. Then he gently took hold of Arthur’s wrists, confused. “Wait, you mean…”

Arthur lowered his eyelids, giving his hips a swift thrust to indicate what he wanted to be happening very soon. Ivan blinked, blush rising to his cheeks.

“Oh… But, but I thought you liked it when I-“

“I do,” Arthur quickly hushed him, a tad impatient. “I do love it, but I want us to be equals. Besides, switching things up every now and then keeps things exciting, don’t you think?”

He then lowered his body against Ivan’s and began grinding to accentuate his words, short rubs to get a little heat building up. Ivan gasped, released Arthur’s hands to cover his mouth. Pleased, Arthur went back to the buttons, until Ivan stopped him a second time.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked, sounding far more annoyed now. He didn’t see any difficulties- he and Ivan were in a healthy relationship, they were both men, they had everything they needed to make this a pleasurable session… If Ivan was going to tell him being the bottom was bad for his pride or something of the likes, he was going to blow a fuse. Taking on a submissive or dominant part had nothing to do with pride according to Arthur- if anything it was more cowardly not to take it up the arse if your lover so desired it. He wasn’t a sex slave but a boyfriend, didn’t Ivan understand.

Turned out Ivan did understand. But what he also understood, explained through spluttered confessions and quickly heating cheeks, was that he had never been on the receiving end before.

Arthur jerked to a halt, eyes widening. “Oh. _Oh_. …Never?”

Ivan shook his head, teeth gnawing restlessly on his lower lip. He was aroused, Arthur could tell. The grinding and whatnot hadn’t left him unaffected, and Arthur could feel Ivan’s bulge against his left leg. Still, he read uncertainty in the other’s behaviour, curiosity tinged with fear of the unknown. He’d always made sure Arthur had the best of times when they were having sex, but would he be able to feel the same when their positions switched?

Ivan was surprised by a soft mouth covering his own. “Don’t worry love, I’ll take very good care of you. You just have to sit back and relax, let me do all the work for once. I promise you I’ll give you the time of your life.” He couldn’t promise it wasn’t going to hurt, seeing as Ivan was an anal virgin, but he could at least try to let pleasure overrule the pain.

Ivan worried his lower lip, not knowing where to land his gaze. Only after his eyes slowly trailed back to Arthur’s all but venomous green ones, encouraged by the incessant grinding and gentleness with which Arthur had expressed his wishes, he nodded his consent.

Arthur decided to put on a little show as a reward. He was originally going to mark Ivan as much as he could to show Francis he’d dominated him, but now he felt that Ivan deserved more than being put on display like that. Arthur really did like him after all, had felt a spark of interest at their initial meeting which would soon grow into attraction and later lust and affection. He enjoyed having sex with Ivan just as much as he enjoyed snuggling up to him on the couch while they made snarky remarks on soap operas. Ivan deserved to be treated like a king for once; Arthur wanted to show him how much the other meant to him.

Slowly sitting up on Ivan’s lower body, moving to the rhythm of the new song playing, he finished unbuttoning Ivan’s shirt. Taking a moment to admire that pale skin, drag his fingers through a puff of platinum chest hair and over muscles, he gave an appreciative whistle. Ivan snorted, relaxing a little under his touch while still staying alert.

Arthur let those same fingers slide over his own unclothed torso, along sides, over nipples, up to his head which he tilted back to expose his throat. Then the hands went down, feathered over the rim of his own tightfitting pants, before slipping under the hem. Arthur sighed when he cupped his own arousal, palming it slightly and jerking his hips forward. Ivan was openly staring at his shameless masturbation, pink tongue wetting his lips without him even noticing the action. Arthur closed his eyes and exposed even more, spine curled back and toes digging into the mattress beneath. Only when Ivan let out a soft keening noise did his eyes flutter open, and he leered at his partner.

“Enjoying yourself?” he muttered, rolling his hips in the general direction of Ivan’s face. Ivan didn’t respond, but the way his eyes darkened said enough. Arthur smirked and slipped his hands back out, moving back until he was situated at Ivan’s knees. Ivan lifted his body to help Arthur get rid of the pants, only a little embarrassed when Arthur stared lustfully at his erection.

Arthur’s eyes flicked up for just a moment, and he smiled. “You’re in good hands,” he reminded, and to emphasize his promise he began rubbing slow circles along Ivan’s inner thighs. That was one thing he’d noticed in their previous sessions, that Ivan had amazingly plush thighs. Perfect for leaving hickeys and slowly smooth your tongue across.

He waited for the tension to leave Ivan’s body, revelling in the slow trembles that cut through his flesh. With each circle he moved up a bit, coming dangerously close to the place where most attention was needed. Ivan wasn’t making that much noise, but then again he never did. While Arthur got a particularly bad case of potty mouth during sex, Ivan was more one for soft grunts and the occasional groan. Anything more meant he was truly losing himself, which, according to Ivan, also meant he wasn’t focusing enough on pleasuring Arthur. Arthur was curious to see what this switch of positions would mean for Ivan’s vocal capacities.

Ivan’s hands were gingerly clenching and unclenching, the sign he could proceed. Getting Ivan to beg for oral might be just a step too far right now. Bending over, Arthur locked eyes with him the moment his lips were placed at the tip. Ivan’s lips parted, the sight of Arthur sitting between his spread legs undoubtedly erotic. He’d both given and perceived oral, but never with the intention to have a dick up his ass afterwards, hence him looking at this from an entirely new point of view.

Arthur didn’t leave Ivan much more time to contemplate the uses of oral sex, trailing his tongue down the surface to wet it before wrapping his lips around the head. Ivan’s breathing sped up ever so slightly, and Arthur thought he could see his snowy bangs sticking to his forehead. _‘Good,’_ he thought, _‘get nicely hot and bothered for me.’_

Ivan groaned when Arthur went down on him, puckering his lips and inching down casually. One hand was set nonchalantly at the base to keep himself steady, and soon his head was bobbing up and down in an attempt to bring Ivan to new heights.

The Russian certainly liked this, he liked this very much. He’d always been quite large down there, but Arthur had never complained, even admitted to finding his size stimulating. Hot wetness enveloping him, he let out a weird gurgled noise when Arthur began sucking around his length. Arthur chuckled in response, the vibrations tingling in very delicious ways. There was a moment in which Ivan stared up at the ceiling, entirely unseeing, only focused on the sensations. Then Arthur’s voice surprised him.

“I’m going to start preparing you, but I’ll keep doing this so you don’t tense up. Remember to relax, okay?”

Ivan glanced down, and somehow Arthur had fabricated a bottle of lube out of thin air. Or maybe he’d had it on him the whole time…? …But where? That couldn’t have fit in those tight pants… Those very, very tight pants, in which his butt looked absolutely divine…

Ivan sucked in breath when something slick prodded at his entrance. Eyes snapping shut, he tried to remind himself that this was Arthur, his boyfriend of over half a year, and that he would do everything in his might not to make this painful. Still, a soft yelp escaped his mouth when the finger began pushing in, sensation foreign and not entirely pleasant.

To make the insertion easier, Arthur quickly picked up where he left off, licking at the beads of precum that had gathered at Ivan’s head. If Francis could see him like this, there’d definitely be no doubt left regarding his topping skills. …Not that he wanted Francis to see them like this. He was always up for some kinky stuff, but trios with that man… No thank you.

Ivan’s soft sighs and held back moans were making Arthur twitch, but he kept pushing his finger in and out at a steady pace, wanting Ivan to get nicely stretched and thoroughly slickened up before taking things to the next level. The damp scent of the lube filled him- rich and earthy chocolate, something a friend had given him long ago. Arthur never much cared for scented lube, but now it was making him mouth water, which Ivan seemed to appreciate in their current position.

When Arthur wriggled in a second finger, Ivan’s hand shot up to his mouth again, trying to cover up a hiss. In an attempt to soothe him, Arthur hummed over Ivan’s cock as a distraction. Soon the taller man was no longer covering his mouth, eyes half-lidded as he let his fingers slide down his cheek, thumb momentarily getting caught at the corner of his lip. He was starting to get more excited than nervous, growing used to the steady drum of Arthur’s thrusting along with his tongue which was- oh!

He gave Arthur a light push as a mute command, the blond reluctantly pulling off. Ivan arched his back, feeling his groin pulsate and shudder, only able to hold himself back from reaching his climax at the very last moment. Arthur waited until he was lying back down, panting and by then bathing in sweat. His cock shone with Arthur’s saliva and his own slick, and it saluted an angry red.

“Sorry love, wasn’t really paying attention to that anymore,” Arthur said. Ivan could usually go quite long, but that didn’t mean he had no limits.

Ivan shook his head, tapping his hand against the mattress. “Just… Just keep going. I will be fine.”

Arthur cocked an eyebrow, crawling forward until he was hovering over Ivan’s larger body. Yet even with Ivan’s stature, Arthur was the one resembling a predator in that moment, his hands firmly placated on each side of Ivan’s chest, back curled and eyes all but glowing in the dark.

“Does that mean you’re ready?” he purred, licking some stray drips of Ivan’s essence from the corner of his mouth. The gesture did not go unnoticed, and Ivan’s shyness made place for sexy bravado. In a smooth movement he placed his hand at the back of Arthur’s head and pulled him down into a rough kiss, more teeth and licking into the other’s mouth than lips sliding together. Ivan loved kissing Arthur, the way he never held back, how their tongues danced around each other without even needing to establish dominance, because they both knew they were strong.

Breaking the kiss, still connected by a string of saliva which Arthur quickly wiped from Ivan’s lips, he finally took off those divine pants. Making it quite the sight to behold, he put his long legs up in the air and slowly revealed naked skin, cock springing free from its confines, ready to go. Ivan let a finger trail over his bare hip, Arthur shuddering at the spidering touch. Then he quickly put on a condom and lined himself up, eyes asking for permission one final time.

In a moment of boldness, Ivan bucked up and penetrated himself, hissing when Arthur began pushing in until he was halfway sheeted. “That hurt,” he cursed through clenched teeth, Arthur stroking and kissing his face to try and have him relax again.

“Didn’t need to do that,” he panted, “though I must admit it felt bloody amazing.”

“Good,” Ivan growled, cracking his eyes open to send Arthur a smirk, “that was what I was going for. Now can you please start moving, I think it will hurt a lot less that way.”

Arthur instantly complied to his lover’s wishes, pulling out a bit before he began grinding against Ivan, trying to get him used to the feeling of having something considerably larger than a couple of fingers inside him. Ivan’s brow was furrowed in concentration, and Arthur wished he could make it disappear. His own first time bottoming was already many years ago, but he tried to recall it nonetheless. A memory, an idea.

He hooked one of Ivan’s legs over his shoulder (good thing Ivan did ballet, making him quite flexible) to provide himself with a better angle. Then he dug in deeper, trying to search that one specific spot that would bring Ivan ecstasy. Ivan didn’t complain, but he certainly didn’t encourage him either.

“Just a moment love, I’ll find it… any minute now…”

An unsuspectedly loud moan, Ivan looking equally as surprised when he clenched up. Arthur grinned deviously. “Found it!”

He began thrusting against that spot, properly thrusting now. God, it had been so long since he’d last done this, why hadn’t he come up with it ages ago? Ivan definitely proved to be quite the eye candy, his marble-coloured neck craned like a swan’s, eyes absolutely smouldering, lips uttering soundless words and sighs, the light from the candles drawing a tan to his skin. Breathtakingly beautiful. And all his.

Arthur felt a pang of something, arousal, excitement, dominance, hell, perhaps even love, and a familiar heat pooled to his gut. He swallowed, throat suddenly gone dry. “Could you try sitting up?”

Leg still supported by Arthur’s shoulder, Ivan awkwardly shuffled back against the headboard, half lifted in the air, half lying against the mattress. “Why do you-“

“To do this,” Arthur muttered, leaning forward to place his mouth at Ivan’s neck. And finally, _finally_ , the sounds came.

Their chests flush together, each moan and groan and growl rumbled directly into Arthur’s skin. Ivan had always been quite sensitive at his neck, but in the heat of the moment it apparently had an even greater effect. Each lick felt warm and wet and divine, like a shot of pure bliss being injected straight into his flesh. Finally the painful tightness was being drowned out by pleasure, and soon his moans turned into a wanton mantra of “Arthur, Arthur, Arthur…”

Arthur shuddered, and soon his thrusts became sporadic. He wanted to make it last longer, but the pure euphoria of finally being inside Ivan, seeing him like this, it was too much too handle. His orgasm had him biting down on Ivan’s sensitive skin, having the other reach his peak quickly behind him. He rode out the pleasure high, pushing Ivan up against the headboard with the sheer force of adrenaline. Then they collapsed, Arthur quickly untangling Ivan’s leg so as not to strain it.

They lay panting against each other, Ivan’s stomach hot and sleek with his own cum, Arthur nestled deep within, reluctant to pull out and disturb the moment. He smiled when a hand softly tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

“How are you feeling? I didn’t hurt you too bad?” he asked, a bit curtly perhaps, but he’d always been bad at voicing his feelings. Ivan understood though, stroking his cheek.

“I am fine… Thank you, Arthur.”

At this he looked up, surprised. Ivan smiled gently.

“For not treating me like a fair maiden, but still taking care. I… appreciate that.”

Arthur chuckled. They moved so that they were lying next to each other, Arthur’s head fitting nicely against Ivan’s pillow of a chest.

“Well you’re not a blushing virgin but a bloody tall bear of a man. I know you can handle it, just the same way you know I can.”

Ivan pressed a chaste kiss to his temple, arms wrapped firmly around his back.

“Perhaps next time we can go less, ‘vanilla’, as you call it.”

Arthur chuckled.

“Deal.”

∞

“So how did it go?”

Francis was, as always, dying to hear a bit of gossip, standing in line behind him at their local coffee bar.

“How did what go?” Arthur asked airily, despite knowing damn well what Francis was referring to. The Frenchman let out a loud bark of a laugh.

“You didn’t do it! Hah, I knew you were the powerbottom king! Better swallow your pride, mon ami.”

Arthur smiled to himself. “Oh, certainly. I am a king. But uh, Francis?”

“Oui?”

He looked over his shoulder and smirked rather cheekily.                                                     

“Next time you see Ivan, ask him to bring some more plugs from the store, he keeps accidentally breaking them. Because other than you, I know how to make sex fun.”

And then it was his turn to order coffee with a big smile, Francis gaping at the back of his head.


End file.
